Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) comprise a variety of vehicles, from conventional fixed wing airplanes, to helicopters, to ornithopters (i.e., machines that fly like birds), and are used in a variety of roles. They can be remotely piloted by a pilot on the ground or can be autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicles that fly missions using preprogrammed coordinates, GPS navigation, etc. UAVs can include remote control helicopters and airplanes for the hobbyist, for example.
UAVs may be equipped with cameras to provide imagery during flight, which may be used for navigational or other purposes, e.g., identify a house address, etc. UAVs can also be equipped with sensors to provide local weather and atmospheric conditions, radiation levels, and other conditions. UAVs may also include cargo bays, hooks, or other means for carrying payloads.
Newer generation UAVs may also provide significant payload capabilities. As a result, UAVs can also be used for delivering packages, groceries, mail, and other items. The use of UAVs for deliveries can reduce costs and increase speed and accuracy. The range provided by current UAV technology, however, makes deliveries over a wide area—e.g., throughout a city, or even a portion of a city—difficult.